A Tranquil Rebellion
by Sylphiel Peaceblade
Summary: Sylphiel is a young human female who is beginning her quest to be the world's greatest Cleric. But what is the motivation behind this great desire...?
1. [ prologue ]

Title: a tranquil rebellion [ prologue ]  
Author: Freija  
Rating: PG  
Notes: Here is my first attempt at EverQuest fanfiction. Those of my frequent  
anime/manga fanfiction and poetry readers who are not familiar with the game   
may still enjoy this story, as knowledge of the game is not really necessary  
to understand the plot. This story will differ from my others in that it will  
have considerably less (if any) romance *listens as Nimo-chan breaks into   
tears ^^()*. (Puts her hands together and prays for SV/CP fics =P lol)   
However, the characters are created by myself and classmates and should be   
interesting enough to hold your attention. Basically the only thing you   
really need to know is that it takes place in the EQ world.   
  
Special Thanks to my friends for further info on their characters (if you  
have the game, you can even message us online sometime as story characters  
are all actual game characters ^_~) ... :  
  
Character personality and background  
Me - Sylphiel, Aaudana, Chielle, Baeril, Rayle  
Darius - Cyzaine, Tyrsell  
Thalia - Cephea  
Tristy - (soon to be announced)  
AJay - Hitomie  
Danelle - Sakora  
  
Enjoy the story! ^_^  
~ Freija  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Sylphiel!"  
  
Mother's voice rang in my ears, as I awoke to face the blazing  
inferno around me.  
  
"Get out of the house!!"  
  
Leaping to my feet, I hadn't even noticed just how much was already  
lost, burned away. My whole room was ablaze.  
  
Tears streamed out my eyes as Mother lifted me up and waded through  
the firey corners. She was crying, too... and using a minor Druid spell, she   
parted the flame blocking our exit.  
  
Then she tripped...  
  
"Mommy..."  
"Go! Sylphiel! Go on!!"  
  
Too young and scared to fully realize what I was doing, I responded  
as she wanted me to. I flew out the door, coughing and panting through the  
thick smoke.  
  
Another flaming log descended upon me, and returned to block my   
escape. Crying helplessly, I sat down with my head in my arms, tattered skirt  
charred with the residue from the burnt reckage.  
  
And a pair of noble eyes caught my sight...  
"Come with me, little one."  
  
Swooping me up in his arms, the knight rushed me downstairs, slashing  
through any obstacles with his large sword. One by one he slain the fire  
elemental Pets, slicing them in half with ease.  
  
"Why can't those damned elves just leave this city alone..."  
  
Feeling surprisingly safe, I started to recognize his features. Tall  
and dark skinned, I knew he was an Erudite. Clad in armor and immense weapons,  
he was obviously one of the elite holy knights know as Paladins. It was his   
duty as a Paladin to protect the innocent civilians, like me and...  
  
Mother!  
  
I screamed out, suddenly remembering that she was left behind.   
"Please... s-sir... my mother..."  
  
He placed me down onto the safe ground, next to the bloody corpse of  
what was a Dark Elf Necromancer. I shuddered at the sight of our mortal   
enemy... pure terror was what they brought to our city.  
  
"End this unholy act of destruction... bring upon this child the gift  
of Your Salvation." Glowing, my small wounds disappeared as quickly as I had  
recieved them. He lifted his hands from my knee and smiled at me. "You are  
safe now, young one."  
  
"M-m-mother..."  
"What? There are others?"  
  
  
  
The knight went into the ruins of our home, and returned to my side  
after a few long minutes of waiting and wondering. He was holding a blackened  
and bloody corpse. I was too young to understand. Just too young...  
  
"Please, Sir... heal her please."  
  
"My child..." He bowed his head low. "I cannot. She is dead. My   
prayers are with her as she begins the Journey to Eternal Peace..."  
  
"But... you healed me..."  
  
He shook his head. "I am but a Paladin. This sort of injustice I do   
not have the power to undo..."  
  
"Why???" I urged him, crying out in despair, hurt and confused.  
  
"Only a powerful Cleric, with the spell of Resurrection, could  
handle such a might and death-cheating task such as this one... I regret  
that I am not one myself."  
  
I cried more and more, my hands on her stomach. I concentrated on   
healing her... but only small sparks came. Fizzle after fizzle, my magic was  
unefficient and weak.   
  
"Ah... Blessed Be the gift of Your Rain, oh Karana..." the Knight  
prayed, after seeing the fire begin to subcede as water started to fall from  
the sky. "May Your Healing Waters Bless this innocent home, so unfairly   
persecuted..."  
  
The rain.  
The rain could put out the fire.  
  
A Cleric.  
A Cleric can revive the dead.  
  
A Cleric could have saved her.  
  
...I will become that person.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 


	2. [ who am i? ]

Title: a tranquil rebellion [ part 1 ]  
Author: Freija  
Rating: PG  
Notes: Here I am again, back with the beginning of the ACTUAL story (not back  
story). Hope you're enjoying it.  
  
Characters Up To This Part... :  
+Sylphiel Veranda - Human - Female - Cleric  
Due to some circumstances in her past, she is a kind, shy girl who wishes to  
become a great Cleric someday. She is rather new in her training.  
  
+Aaudana De'non - Halfling - Female - Druid  
One of those in Sylphiel's earlier party. Serious to a fault.  
  
+Chielle Freewing - Half Elf - Female - Paladin  
One of those in Sylphiel's earlier party. Outgoing, fun, and openly gay. ^^;  
  
+Cyzaine Peaceblade - Erudite - Male - Paladin  
A mysterious fellow, he is a quiet and powerful Holy Knight.  
  
FAQ: Sylphiel Veranda - Yes, the first name Sylphiel and the fact that she is  
a Cleric are both from the anime Slayers. ^o^; However, her personality is a   
bit different, and so is her surname. I just like the name Sylphiel (actually  
I like her very much as a character all together ^^) and I love playing as a  
Cleric. So if you wanna go flame me for using her name, go do it. XP Hehe.  
  
~ Love, Freija  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Training in the ways of the Cleric came as very enjoyable to me.   
Devoting my life to the healing of others was not a sacrifice... each spell I  
cast gave me an immense pleasure, just at the thought of helping even a   
little bit. I was critizized for being in a "boring trade". Most newcomers my  
age trained in the popular Wizard, Magician, and Warrior skills... where the   
'action' was. My only friends growing up were a Halfling Druid-trainee named   
Aaudana (pronounced "Aud-nah") De'non. She was always quite serious in her   
training, and despite the short jokes she often recieved, she was very   
welcome in our group. ^_^  
  
The other was a feisty half-elf Paladin, Chielle Freewing.   
  
"Blackburrow, Silphy." Chielle motioned, pointing to the cave ahead  
of us. We had gotten lost a number of times on our way from Qeynos, my   
hometown.  
  
"Are we going to meet a group there? What do you think the ratio of  
men to women will be?"  
  
Aaud sighed. "Shouldn't you be more concerned about the ratio of   
Clerics to others rather than worrying about guys again?"  
  
I blushed at the mere thought. I had never had a boyfriend before.   
"I suppose."  
  
"Exactly," Chielle winked at me. "Don't worry about guys."  
  
"Just because YOU like GIRLS..."  
"Hey! What's wrong with THAT?!"  
  
I giggled. Chielle and Aaudana frequently argued, because of Aaud's  
serious and work-focused disposition and Chielle's contrasting carefree   
attitude. I, being the peacemaker, usually get caught in the middle.  
  
"I am returning to Rivervale now, and Chielle is travelling back to  
Freeport. Good luck on your journey."  
  
"You too!" I smiled, waving goodbye to my part time companions. "Miss  
Chielle and Miss Aaudana."  
  
"You're too formal, Silph," Chielle winked again. I blushed. Chielle   
seemed to be almost hitting on me lately. o_O;  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I stood at the entrance to Blackburrow for a good half hour, healing  
those who came by for free and hoping to find an accepting group willing to   
let her travel with them. I had just gotten my Light Healing upgrade, so I  
could heal up to 35 hit points. A kind Druid had cast Spirit of the Wolf on  
me, which sped up my running rate considerably, but I was still groupless.  
  
"Where is Sylphiel Veranda, Level 5 Cleric?"  
"I am she."  
"You have a message waiting for you back in Qeynos."  
  
Brushing my shoulder length, straight black hair aside, I sighed   
thinking of the long walk back to the city.  
  
"And by the way, this is Surefall Gate, not Blackburrow."  
  
Oops. Leave it to Chielle... ^_^;  
  
Giggling and blushing, I turned to the man and bowed, and cast a   
Light Healing and Holy Armor spell on him for good measure. "I'll be going  
back now. Good day, Sir..."  
  
As I turned around, I bumped into something. Or... someONE.  
  
"Oww.." I let out, as I had banged my head on his heavy armor. This  
man was a Paladin, and Erudite Paladin...  
  
..could it be him?  
  
"Level 5 Cleric, hm? What is a newbie like you doing in a place like  
Surefall Glade?"  
  
Newbie. I've always hated that term.  
  
"I got lost... pardon me, Sir...-"  
"...Cyzaine."  
  
"Please forgive me, Sir Cyzaine," I bowed my head in honor. The   
Paladin was Level 32!   
  
"And you, Miss Veranda. I've heard of your exploits in this city...  
or lack thereof."  
  
No, this couldn't be the brave, noble gentleman that had saved me  
before.And yet, he looked so much like him...  
  
"Pardon my asking but... how old be you, Sir?"  
"I do not devulge my personal information to those who do not need   
it. In this circumstance it 'tis irrelevant. But if you must know, older than  
you."  
"I gathered, Sir."  
"You look to be a very promising healer," the Erudite said, handing  
me sewen armor with 10 platinum. "That should serve you well."  
  
He started to walk into the cavern, before I meekly said, "Wait one  
moment. I am in need of a group, as my regular companions are on quests of  
their own right now. Would you mind terribly, my Lord, if I remained with you  
and your party for a while?"  
Looking back at me, he grinned. "If you don't mind hanging out with   
a very interesting bunch of people."  
  
"Not at all," I smiled.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 


	3. [ who are you? ]

Title: a tranquil rebellion [ part 2 ]  
Author: Freija  
Rating: PG  
Notes: I am back with another part to the story that has yet to be reviewed  
save my stalker. -_-() *sigh* I don't care... I think it has potential, and  
I just felt like writing some more. This part goes into Cyzaine's character a  
tad. Its pretty short, because I'm trying to get caught up on the current  
happenings. I'm very, very behind.  
Disclaimer: If I had created EverQuest (aka EverCrack), I would be a very  
rich and evil man. I am not, hence I did not create the game. =P I have  
about $10 to my name. Therefore I would really appreciate it if you did not  
sue my ass off. Nor do I own Slayers whom Sylphiel's name is from. But I do  
own her character, and a lot of this plot, and Cyzaine and company are the  
property of their respective creaters... being Darius D, AJay L, Thalia D,  
etc etc etc. Thank you for your time.   
  
(Who actually READS disclaimers, anyway?...)  
  
~ Love, Freija  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
After I changed into the armor, I looked upon it, examining the new  
clothes. It was brown leather, with sewen stripes going vertically over the  
entire area. A few small patches were needed for some minimal rips, but it  
was still better than my own previous attire.  
  
Walking back from the hut, I bowed down to the dark Paladin before  
me.  
  
"Thank you kindly for your gift, Sir Peaceblade."  
"Just Cyzaine is fine. Course, I don't really *mind* the Sir title,"  
he grinned. "Looks like I made a good choice in armor for you." His eyes were  
wandering over the tight outfit.  
  
I felt my face turn a light ruby, and I was blushing again. Oh boy.  
  
"T-thank you," I giggled slightly.  
  
"Mhm," he nodded nonchalantly, as we began into the cavern known   
as Blackburrow. "Now, I'll introduce you to..- what the.." he stopped dead   
at the empty space before him. "Oh great. They left." Shaking his head,   
he rolled his eyes. "Some reliable group members."  
"What?"  
"Hitomie, Karrl, and Vel. They decided to go off on their own without  
me. And most likely get themselves slaughtered by the gnolls. Oh, well. My  
apologies to you."  
"Its quite alright."  
"If you would like, I can help you a bit longer. Shall I show you  
around?"  
"That would be very kind of you, Sir. I would appreciate it."  
"Yeah well, you know, its my job."  
  
  
  
*  
  
"Its quite dark in here," I said, squinting my eyes a bit. Humans do  
not have naturally good vision, and neither do Erudites like Cyzaine.  
He nodded. "Quite. You really should watch yourself." He pointed his  
oversized sword directly at a cave in front of us. "That is, unless you   
particularly enjoy being killed. That cave is the entrance to Everfrost, which  
leads to Halas, the Barbarian city. There is a turn in there that will lead   
you to the center of Blackburrow. Go through the door and continue across the  
bridge. And for the love of the Gods, don't fall into the water."  
  
Before I could blink twice, an attacking gnoll was slain.   
  
"U-uh..." I stuttered, in a temporary state of shock.  
  
"Heh," was all he responded, chuckling. Sighing, I shook my head. If  
I'm not mistaken, I think Sir Cyzaine was mocking me.  
  
Without saying anything beyond that, he started to walk away again. I   
was beginning to think someone had forgotten to teach this man any manners.   
"Sir... not to intrude, but, how long are you planning on staying in the area?"  
  
"Unfortunately, I have other duties to attend to, and they are not   
in this city. Therefore I must be leaving you now. Good luck in your crusades."  
  
What? He was just LEAVING after all that?!  
  
"So... you're not going to help me after all?"  
  
He laughed once again. What was his problem, anyway? "I said I'd show you  
around. I did. You know where to go now. Have fun. I have to go gnomesitting. I   
figure the idiot has already gotten my party half killed. Oh, and don't get   
yourself hurt."  
  
I looked at him, and we made eye contact for a brief second before he   
turned away quickly.   
  
"Um... Sir?" I blushed again. Bless Karana, I just can't seem to help   
myself in a social situation. "...will I see you again?"  
  
"Perhaps," Cyzaine smiled, and his eyes sparkled. I felt... well,   
I don't really know what I felt. But it was something. "And about that   
message for you in Qeynos," he said, reminding me of what I had forgotten.   
"I think you might want to check that out."  
  
And with that, the mysterious holy man had disappeared, on his own  
crusade. Surprising myself, I felt an unusually strong pang seeing him walk  
away. It wasn't sadness. I knew we'd meet again, and I knew that it would  
be soon.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 


	4. [ why do we...? ]

Title: a tranquil rebellion [ part 3 ]  
Author: Freija  
Rating: PG  
Notes: *rolls eyes* oi. I DID type this part up a while ago, but I have  
since lost it. So here I am, doing it again. Sylph gets a bit pensive  
in this one. Enjoy... a certain farmer-eating lizard also makes his   
first mentioning in this chapter =P  
Disclaimer: Silphy is mine. Her name is not. Aaud is mine. Chielle is  
mine. Cyzaine is Darius'. Tyrsell is Darius'. Hitomie is AJay's. The  
creator of EverQuest is evil. End of story.  
  
~ Love, Freija  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Humans have no place in our realm!"  
"I mean you no harm!"  
  
A gnoll pup had attacked me on the way back to town, and unfortunately  
I am not very adept at combat. It thrashed its fists at me, and I cried out.  
Being a fairly new Cleric, I had little money, which meant a weak weapon and  
very minimal armor. Luckily with the help of Sir Cyzaine's gift, I managed  
to survive long enough to return the blow weilding a decent sized club. One  
more battle I had won.  
The beast keeled over backwards in pain as he spoke his final words.  
  
"You see? All humans... only bring harm..."  
"I would have left you be, had you given me the same courtesy. This  
death was sadly your choice..."  
"You heal those... who injure me. Horrible Cleric..."  
  
Upon the creature's death, a painful question reappeared in my mind.  
Why do beings hate each other so? How did the gnolls come to hate our kind?  
Perhaps a gnoll attacked a human, and out of self defense, the human   
retaliated. That gnoll's death affected others' opinions... that dead gnoll  
was friends with another gnoll, which in return was angry, so attacked a  
human, whom out of self defense once more slain another gnoll, who had  
friends who got angry and attacked another human, and so on, and so on.  
  
Or perhaps an angry human started it, and killed a gnoll first.  
Either way, the cycle ends up the same. It develops the mind set that all of  
a certain race are bad because one specific exception started a cycle of  
hatred. Really it is tragic.  
  
Which is why I believe what I do. It is my personal opinion that  
not all of any race are bad. We are taught to hate the Dark Elves, the  
Iksar, the gnolls. But I do not hate any being. I will do no harm to   
someone unless it is the only way in which I can survive.   
  
  
"Hail Sylphiel," a guard called upon my arrival back into  
Qeynos. I smiled, and ran further into the city.  
  
  
At the bank, I was put on a waiting list to check my message box.  
A Bard chuckled at me as I twiddle my thumbs patiently. I smiled back. He  
had dark, yet mysteriously shimmering eyes. They reminded me a bit of that  
Sir Cyzaine's...  
  
Who was he, anyway? A high level Paladin from the Erudite society.  
That was all that I knew. That, and the fact that he looked so similar to  
the man who ha saved me back then, so long ago...  
  
But no, there was no possible way that he was Cyzaine. The man of  
my past had been much, much older than me... about mid-twenties when I had  
been a mere 6 year old. This new acquaintance of mine couldn't have been  
any more than 10 years apart from my own age.  
  
Had he a wife and family...? He seemed overly solitary...  
  
Stop it now, I scolded myself, blushing again. You haven't the time  
to worry about finding someone right now. You must focus on your task, your  
dream, you must become an efficient and experienced healer.  
  
  
Just then, my last name was called. "Veranda?"  
  
Standing up from my wait, I fixed my blouse, which had a bad habit of  
slipping down. My face continued to be a bit red as I took the letter into  
my hands.   
  
  
"Cleric of the Veranda clan, Sylphiel of Qeynos, my unworthy rival,  
  
I hereby challenge you to a duel. Doth thou wish to meet me?  
Guaranteed, you will not emerge alive. Your views of kindness and healing  
disgust me. It is those like you who have deprived others the gift of  
pain. Hence, I will destroy you.  
  
Also, do bring some Mead. I will like something to wash you  
down with.  
  
Sincerely your captor,  
Tyrsell, High Necromancer of the Iksar"  
  
  
  
Shaking my head, I begun to laugh. Why was this lizard man SO   
intent on killing me? Couldn't he find someone else to pick on,  
someone his OWN level?  
  
This Iksar who had sent me the message was one I had been   
conversing with for quite some time. I contacted him one day for advice  
and/or help, and quickly found out why my race hates the Iksar so.   
Praising suffering, pain, and torture as a "gift" that everyone should  
recieve in order to become stronger... we had argued many a time over  
our clashing views. But just as he believed in the power of cruelty,  
conversely I believe in the power of kindness. Despite his verbal   
attacks and desire to either dine on me or enslave me, I have been nothing  
but polite and supporting with him, as I am with all other souls to the  
best of my ability.  
  
And hard as it will be, I know that I can get him to understand  
love and kindness. Because I believe that all souls, whether human, gnome,  
halfling, Iksar, Dark Elf... can experience that power.  
  
Putting my pen to the respond box, I etched...  
  
  
"Dearest Tyrsell, my Iksar friend,  
  
At this moment in time, I will not meet you in person of my own  
free will. I desire to meet you once I have helped you to better   
understand giving and helping others. Until then, methinks you shant  
be getting me as your next meal. ^_^  
  
With blessings,  
Sylphiel Veranda"  
  
  
Returning the message, a small smile crossed my lips. I could  
almost imagine the horrified look on Mr. Tyrsell's face as he read that.  
  
Three weeks later is where my true journey begins.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 


	5. [ when am i leaving? ]

Title: a tranquil rebellion [ part 4 ]  
Author: Freija  
Rating: PG  
Notes: Hey kids, I'm back once more =) Up to now, the story is pretty   
much following the exact plot of in-game roleplay (of course, for the   
sake of story, the whisper roleplay we have done to other characters   
who are online but nowhere near your area has been transferred to a   
sort of 'message box' or 'mail' system, as you have read earlier ^_^).  
Eventually I suspect things will slowly begin to trail off from   
Darius and company's actual story for their respective characters, and  
our roleplaying encounters. Some quoting has been changed slightly as  
well. These deviations are simply to make it more interesting for the   
readers, and the writer as well. ;)   
And remember, I'm still incredibly behind as to our current plot  
status. Enjoy! ...and for the love of Karana, PLEASE review!! ^^;;  
  
New characters update:  
  
+Tyrsell - Iksar - Necromancer  
An intimidating lizard man. It is in his beliefs to inflict pain in  
all others as a gift, and would love to have our Sylphiel as the next  
sacrifice to his god, Cazic-Thule... or his next meal. He does not,  
however, intimidate Sylphiel.  
  
+Velisha - Barbarian - Warrior  
Travelling companion of Cyzaine's. Has had a traumatic past, and thus  
seeks solace in alcohol. She is fairly helpful and kind, and willingly  
helps Sylphiel in her journey to the big city.   
  
Disclaimer: ...got Sylph? Nope, I do! EQ isn't mine! I know I know,   
I'm thinking of a better one for next time. Tonight me is vewwy vewwy   
lazy... x.x  
  
~ Love, Freija  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I knew we would meet again soon, and we did. Well, sort of. If you  
consider communicating by mail 'meeting' that is. Sir Cyzaine had been busy  
off and on with Dark Elf infestations, undead exterminations, hate raids,   
Gnomesitting (o.O;) and the like, thus leaving me on my own to do a bit of   
exploring. We did, however, remain in contact.  
  
Proudly I now state that I am a level 8 Cleric. ^_^   
  
It all began as another day in the Blackburrow. My group of 5 had   
been doing fairly well, by which I mean we were surviving. Though the Light   
Healing spell was still serving its purpose and my technique was greatly   
improving, I was beginning to feel somewhat out of place, as strange as it   
was. Qeynos was my hometown, yet day by day there had become far less things  
for me to do that were worth my time in the advancement of my training.  
  
Sir Cyzaine had spoken to me of the far city of Freeport. With its  
bustling commerce and vast surrounding lands, Freeport was truly the heart  
of Antonica. Hundreds and hundreds of visitors from all lands far and wide  
would come to experience the riches of goods, cultures, and training   
opportunities each day. He had advised me to make the journey to the city   
when the time was right.  
  
Sadly that time seemed to be creeping up on me faster every single  
day.  
  
The one comfort I had was that my new Erudite friend had arranged me  
an escort to Freeport so I would not have to travel in solitude. It would be  
a lot less lonely... and a lot less dangerous. Her name was Velisha, and she  
was a Barbarian Warrior from Halas, which was near to my hometown and even  
nearer to the Blackburrow.   
  
Today was the day that she was going to take me.  
  
For now I was training with this group of 5, as I said. All was going  
fairly normal, until I accidentally slipped off a ledge in my lack of vision.  
  
Splash.  
  
Just as Sir Cyzaine had warned, the next thing I knew I was in the   
water. Not a fabulous swimmer either, I struggled to stay afloat. I shouted out  
to my group mates for help, who at the moment were busy fighting off a group of   
some of the more vicious gnolls. My plea went unanswered.  
  
I coughed as the water slowly but surely began filling my lungs. At this  
rate, I wouldn't be getting to Freeport anytime soon...  
  
"Sylphiel Veranda?" A somewhat harsh female voice asked as her strong  
arm pulled me out of the drink and onto the grassy shore. "Cyz was right, ya   
really do gotta be more careful..."  
  
"Oh! Hello!!" Quickly realising who she was, I tried to regain my   
politeness. "Ve..Velisha?" I coughed up more water, as she patted me on the back.  
"Stupid," she smiled. "Don't try to talk to me while you're sitting  
here suffocating!"  
"I.. take that.. as a.. yes..."  
"Come on, let's get ya back home for a bit. You've got a long trip to  
pack for..."  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
"I'll be takin' ya to the city now. Ready to take on the big world?"  
  
Shaking my head at my heavily padded, axe and whip-weilding escort, I   
turned to lay my eyes upon my fair hometown one last time. No, this small  
place had no need for me anymore. No longer was I Sylphiel Veranda, Level 8   
Cleric of Qeynos. Now I was level 8 Cleric of Norrath, travelling the wide  
world alone in order to find my destiny...  
  
"Yes Miss Velisha," I stammered, cramming my 5 days ration of food and   
water into my knapsack. "I am ready."  
"Alright then! Let's get movin'. This ain't an easy trip, so make sure  
ya got something comfortable to walk in."  
  
And at that, I left the area for the first time, making my first step  
on a life long journey. Just days from now I would be in a foreign land. Right  
before leaving the zone, I said a short prayer to my Protector.  
  
The woman tipped her head at me in some minor confusion. "Ya comin'?"  
  
Wiping the smallest of tears from my eye, I nodded and smiled.   
  
"...Let's go."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 


	6. [ where are we going? ]

Title: a tranquil rebellion [ part 5 ]  
Author: Freija  
Rating: PG  
Notes: Yep, so I'm not playing EQ anymore... dammit, I'm ~going~ to finish  
this story! ^_^ I still wurve the characters that we had created, and much  
of the plot we had roleplayed out. And I plan to write it all out for the  
world to read. :)  
Disclaimer: EQ not mine. Syl, Chi, and Aaud are. The rest of the crew belong  
to their respective creators (Darius, AJay, Thalia, etc.). 


	7. [ how will we get there? ]

Title: a tranquil rebellion [ part 6 ]  
Author: Freija  
Rating: PG  
Notes: Trying to get further up to date in the story... though it'll probably  
take a LONG, ~LONG~ time to do so... ^^;   
In other news, I finally managed to get someone hooked on the story! Shaney!  
And he's SO ANTI-EQ TOO! ;D Also... Darius and I were talking today, and we  
may get together online and finish the RPG we started and never finished;   
this one, of course... ^_^  
Disclaimer: EQ not mine. Syl, Chi, and Aaud are. The rest of the crew belong  
to their respective creators (Darius, AJay, Thalia, etc.). Crew? Did I just  
say CREW?? AAAAAAAAAGH!! EEEEEEEEEEEVIL XD 


End file.
